


A Good One

by cymyguy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Pictures, Small Towns, Street Dance, cars and meat date, date, model Kageyama, rancher Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/pseuds/cymyguy
Summary: A Saturday date at a small town festival (and camper sex afterwards)





	A Good One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone sequel to "Coming Home" where Tobi and Sho got together after being distant for a while, so it's set in Midwest America and they're around 25

Tobio’s mom dropped her off in town at 3 o’clock, for her date. It was the second week of July, hot as hell, and there was a classic car show happening on the street between the park and the church. She walked past a few vendor tables without a glance, looking instead for her girlfriend.

“Tobio!”

Several heads turned, because Tobio _was_ a pretty popular model from NYC; but her eyes only saw Shoyo, flying across the street toward her, in faded cutoff overalls, her little pale feet strapped into brown sandals. She plowed into her, and Tobio bumped into the nearest muscle car. She glanced apologetically at the owner standing a few feet away. Shoyo loosened her arms enough to look up at her.

“Hi,” she grinned.

“Hi.”

She wore a soft yellow t-shirt under her denim. Her legs, of which Tobio could see almost every inch, contrasted with the tan on her arms and neck; her face was heavily freckled.

Tobio pulled her in by the straps of her overalls, smirking. “You’ll really wear these in public?”

“Hey, these are totally in right now! My sister said all the stores are getting them for the fall. And I cut these off myself after I wore the pants out, so these are _real_ overalls.”

Tobio had always thought her expression to be pretty neutral, but it seemed that this girl could read her like a children’s book. One she apparently enjoyed, too. Her crooked smile crinkled her nose, before she said:

“You think I’m cute, don’t you?”

Tobio palmed her face and shoved her away, and Shoyo laughed and grinned.

“You’re one to talk,” the redhead said then, “With all this—this effortless gorgeousness!”

Tobio reeled back. She wore a blue romper with white and gray vertical stripes. It had spaghetti straps, a V in the front and the back. The shorts were comfortably loose, and she had knotted the matching belt expertly to draw in her waist. Her hair was up, her makeup light and lips barely glossed, and she wore solid white Nikes and a thin silver chain at her neck.

“It’s just—how I dress now,” she muttered.

“You look cool,” Shoyo said. “But really pretty too.”

Tobio only then realized she had been backed onto the church’s front lawn. They were on the cool side of a big bush when the redhead leaned to her, up and in, and she met her readily. Shoyo could talk better than her, maybe, but who kissed better was still up for debate. Shoyo’s hands stayed carefully away from her makeup, but when she pulled back Tobio knew her gloss was gone, because she could see it on her girlfriend’s lips.

Shoyo grabbed her arm, hugging it in both hers as she smiled up at her. Then she pulled her forward.

“Let’s look at the cars first!”

“Did you put sunscreen on you dumbass?” Tobio said.

“I think so. Why?”

“ _Why_? Dumbass.”

“You just said that, you don’t need to repeat it!”

Tobio pulled the SPF 50 out of her bag and made her retouch all the easily missed areas, before they started down the block, where cars lined the curbs on either side.

Shoyo knew most of the people and their cars, and if the owner wasn’t around she would tell Tobio who it was. If they were from out of town, she got to know them, by asking about their car and the drive up and if they thought they would win the judges’ votes for best. Then Tobio would follow her to the next car, always right behind.

“Waaaaaah this one’s _so_ awesome!”

Tobio eventually noticed that her overalls had been cut a little imperfectly, or maybe the one side had had a rip under the pocket before she cut it. She was showing just a little more butt cheek there, and Tobio didn’t see any point in telling herself she wasn’t happy about it.

“Well, well, well.”

They heard it behind them, from the other side of the street. They turned, and Tobio was surprised in a way that almost made her smile, when she saw Ryuunosuke Tanaka.

“You really are here,” she said.

“Hey, you didn’t believe me?”

“You still have a buzz cut,” Tobio observed.

“It’s a lifestyle.” She nodded sagely. Tobio nodded along.

“Shoyo! Tobio, what’s hanging?”

Yu Nishinoya burst out of nowhere, roped her arm around Shoyo’s neck and grinned at Tobio.

“Hi,” said Tobio.

“How you been? Rich and famous, naturally! It suits you.”

“Um, I’m not really that.”

“Well sheesh Shoyo, you should stop bragging about it then.”

“I don’t brag about that!”

Yu and Ryuu laughed.

“So, how do you like this bad bitch?”

Ryuu leaned her arm on the hood of the car behind her, an old Super Bee painted up in sparkling burnt orange, with two black stripes across the side.

“This is yours?”

“Her sister’s,” Shoyo said before the other woman could answer.

Tobio touched just her fingertips to the hood. “It’s…pretty cool.”

“You’re looking at the winner right here,” said Ryuu, folding her arms.

“It’s got to win,” Yu grinned, “It attracts the hottest babes!”

“It’s the sexiest thing out here! Tobio, you should do a pose with it.”

“Yeah Tobio! Do a model pose and I’ll take a picture!” Shoyo said.

“I’ve never posed with a car.”

“You don’t pose with it,” said Yu, “You pose on it.”

“Yeah! Get on the car Tobio! This is gonna be so cool—”

“Hold it.”

They all turned, to see a short blond woman in a black tank and checkered bootie shorts.

“If there’s gonna be any photos here,” she said, “Just know that the driver’s side is _mine_.”

“Big Sis Saeko!” they cried in unison. She laughed.

“Pile on, girls,” she said, thumping the hood. “We’ve got to attract some extra votes, and no one said anything about not playing dirty.” She winked.

“I’ll take the picture,” Shoyo announced. Tobio handed off her phone too.

“Tobio, front and center, make the rest of us look good,” said Ryuu.

She ended up right on the hood, with one foot propped on the shiny bumper and the other on the pavement. Saeko opened the driver’s door and stepped inside, resting her arms on the cab, and the other two leaned up against the car. Shoyo snapped several photos before they were even ready, and Tobio yelled instructions at her as she hopped around to ten different angles, ooing and awing.

“Get some with my phone too dumbass!”

Afterwards they crowded around Shoyo to look. Tobio snatched her phone back and swiped through hers. Most, a disaster. A few, not bad.

“Do you mind if I post one?”

Tobio looked from one to the other. Her old teammates only stared at her. Saeko finally blinked and said:

“Uh, go ahead.”

“Wait, you’re posting one? On _Instagram_? They get to be on your Instagram?” Shoyo wailed. “What about _me_?”

“You’re annoying.”

She squawked, and pulled on Tobio’s arm as she was working on the app.

“Wait don’t do it yet!” She grappled with her phone. “I wanna be the first one to like it!”

“I call second like!”

“Third!”

The rib fest had the whole park smelling like barbeque, but the taste testing didn’t start until 5 o’clock, so the two of them kept walking to distract from the torture. They circled the whole park. Shoyo got them 50 cent lemonades from the giggly little girls on the sidewalk. And every so often, when they neared a convenient tree or bush, they stepped off their path and into the shade, to make out. Shoyo’s arms came around her waist and Tobio pushed her hands up into the back of her hair and they sighed into each other. Whenever they did get to be together, they wanted to make time for these things too.

Because every Christmas vacation had to end, unfortunately. Tobio had gone back to New York. It seemed like they had agreed on a casual long-distance relationship; they would talk, and when Tobio had time to come down they would see each other, but if things got stressful at all they would let it drop. They were busy in different ways, and older, and it wasn’t necessary to force a difficult thing.

But Tobio, at least, had underestimated herself. She’d only been back twice in the new year, but somewhere in these six months they had fallen into a real relationship. She was very into her girlfriend, and very dedicated to the times they could share over the phone. Though she was on more open terms with her roommate lately, she still had to wish it was Shoyo at home when she got back, and wishes like that were undeniably difficult to deal with. So when they kissed like this, probably with people walking by and hurriedly averting their eyes, she didn’t feel guilty. She felt full of something that was sometimes warm, and sometimes hot, and she felt like smiling for every picture she wasn’t supposed to smile for. Shoyo, grinning through a flush, pecked her lips again, then pulled her back into the sunshine.

Finally it was time to eat. Her girlfriend paid for them to try all the tables. There were beans, potato bakes, and pasta salads to sample, and so much meat. Shoyo liked the sweeter honey barbeque, but Tobio liked the smokier ones, and they argued emphatically about whose were the best, drawing some laughter from the cooks. They ended up casting their votes for two different tables.

Tobio was still trying to wipe the sauce off her face when someone touched her shoulder. She turned sharply, but it was only another upperclassman of theirs. Koushi, with her new baby boy.

“Hi Tobio,” she smiled. “It’s been a while.”

“I guess,” she said, not taking her eyes off the baby.

“Oh,” Shoyo squealed, “You brought little Kato! Come here buddy, I bet you’ve already gotten big since I held you.”

Koushi handed him off, then smiled at Tobio again.

“Congratulations. You seem to be doing well for yourself. Although I’m a little disappointed I haven’t heard you talk about me as an early style influence.” She winked.

“You’re doing well too,” Tobio said. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks.”

“Tobio, meet Kato.” Shoyo beamed and moved the baby out toward her.

“Um—”

Shoyo looked at his mother. “Is it okay?”

“Of course,” she laughed. “You always had good hands, Tobio.”

Her mouth scrunched up in uncertainty.

“He’s a very content baby,” Koushi supplied. “Doesn’t mind who it is, as long as he’s being held.”

Shoyo nodded eagerly, so Tobio lifted her arms and let her set the baby in them. He was heavy, for being so small. He hardly glanced at her, just went on sucking his pacifier. Koushi brought up the old volleyball team days, and they talked about Tobio’s college team too. Tobio held the baby the whole time, and he never made a peep. After she gave him back, Shoyo showed her a couple photos she’d sneakily taken.

They kissed some more, and Tobio decided the sweet barbeque wasn’t too bad. They had root beer floats as they waited around for the announcement of contest winners.

“Your sister’s not coming to this?” Tobio said.

“She’ll come to the street dance. She’s at the pool right now. Hey—” she leaned in a little—“Did you, um, bring a swimsuit with you? We could go to the pool later.”

When she looked at her, Shoyo gave a half embarrassed grin. Tobio raised an eyebrow.

Then the portable sound system boomed to life, and after a round of thank yous, they started to announce for the contests. Saeko’s car won second place, but seemed to be the crowd’s favorite, as the announcement was followed by a collective groan, then big applause. Neither of their rib picks won, so the animosity was replaced by mutual disappointment. People were starting to disperse, and they had time to kill while the cover band was setting up on the next street over, so Shoyo walked her over to her mom’s house.

They chilled in the air conditioning for a while, talking with her mom. Then they took the dog out for a walk, and as it tugged Shoyo along she suddenly grabbed Tobio’s hand, tugging her along too. Once they had settled into a pace, Tobio fitted her hand better against hers, and they walked elbow to elbow.

She tried, for about a block, to keep the smile off her face, but she couldn’t, so she resorted to looking off the other way whenever she thought Shoyo’s eyes were about to come over. She felt a bump against her hip.

“Tobio…”

She was smiling when Tobio looked at her, like she already knew, and dammit, what was she supposed to do? She closed her eyes as the full smile stretched her lips.

“Aww,” Shoyo chuckled.

“Shut up.”

“Hey, you wanna take another picture?”

“No.”

“Come on, I want a big collection from our date!”

So they stopped, and Tobio held out her phone. She tried to look at the camera, but she just couldn’t. She pressed her forehead to the side of Shoyo’s face and hid there, issuing a little whine.

“Tobio,” she laughed, taking the phone from her hand. “Come on, you’re a professional!”

She smiled more, and pressed her lips to Shoyo’s cheek.

“Hey I got it, I got that one! That’s so cute!”

“No it’s not, it’s embarrassing.” She took her phone back.

“You better send that to me, I want to keep it.”

Tobio sent the picture, then sneakily set it as her background. It was her favorite of the day; Shoyo was in the middle of a laugh, and she could hear it, just by looking at her. They held hands the rest of the way back to her mom’s.

Natsu came home with a friend to get ready for the dance. Tobio received her customary hug, and a plea for fashion advice, so she followed Natsu to her room, and Shoyo quickly followed her. Four girls hardly fit in the room, let alone four opinions, so after Tobio had given hers, she herded the noisy older sister out.

“Are we supposed to get dressed up?” Tobio said. She’d have to go out to her parents’ for new clothes.

Shoyo snorted. “The guys will be wearing jeans and crusty t-shirts, so we’re already dressed up. And I don’t want you looking any better than you already do.”

She grinned when Tobio flushed. They exchanged aggressive elbows the rest of the way down the hall.

As they were gathered by the front door to leave, Shoyo pulled on a pair of brown square-toed boots. Tobio gave her a look.

“I can’t square dance without my boots,” she smiled. Her sister groaned.

They walked with Natsu and her friend, hearing the instruments warming up as they got closer. Then they heard a greeting into the mic, and some scattered applause and cheers, and Shoyo grabbed her and ran the rest of the way.

Her girlfriend seemed to be copying the older couples more than actually knowing what she was doing, and Tobio only followed her lead when she didn’t think hers was better. She’d never been a big country music fan, despite its playing on three of the four area radio stations, but hearing the songs live was better, the energy of them a little more accessible. And Shoyo moved fast, smiled faster, sang every word in confidence though Tobio was pretty sure half were wrong, and it was impossible not to get caught up in her.

They stopped to grab some water. The little kids were having their own dance on the sidewalk, and the teenagers were grouped around Shoyo’s sister.

“What’s she doing?”

“Oh gosh.” Shoyo shielded her eyes. “Probably Tik Tok compilations.”

Then she perked up. A certain song had started to play, and she almost ran off immediately, but turned around and ran back, throwing her hands up onto Tobio’s shoulders.

“Are you gonna square dance?”

“I don’t know how to square dance,” she scoffed.

“Are you gonna watch me?” Her eyes twinkled over her smile. “I’m good.”

“Yeah, we’ll see.”

She grinned.

“I’ll be back.”

She pecked her lips and hopped off to join the oldest people, who welcomed her with the biggest smiles. She was really cute dancing like that, and her legs looked so damn good in those boots; not that Tobio mentioned any of this when she came back. They danced again. When Natsu and her friends came over, Shoyo started showing off more, trying to spin Tobio under her arm, pulling her close with her hand very low on her back, and even attempting to dip her, which Tobio prevented altogether.

“No way, dumbass.”

The young girls laughed at her.

They only stayed for two hours. Then her sister said bye to Tobio, and Shoyo took her hand again and led her up to Main Street.

“Some friends of mine have a camper, and they aren’t using it this weekend,” she explained, “So I thought I’d borrow it, so we can have some privacy. It’s parked by the baseball fields.”

Tobio knew that ‘have some privacy’ was Shoyo’s modest way of saying they could have some _sex_ , and it was kind of embarrassing how quickly her hand started to sweat against her girlfriend’s. This was no longer a leisure walk for enjoying each other’s company; every time Shoyo’s pace jumped, Tobio was right there to rematch with her. They rushed up the sidewalk as the sun was dying on the horizon ahead of them. Shoyo giggled once, and Tobio couldn’t keep from smiling.

There were a few other trailers parked on the grounds. This one was small and well cared for. Her girlfriend opened the door for her, and Tobio stepped up the one step and inside, pulling her forward. Shoyo closed the door behind them. She turned around, and Tobio pressed her hands to her neck and kissed her. Shoyo’s hands went right to the back of her thighs, a strong grip; Tobio caught the moan just before it got out of her. She pressed their fronts together, and felt fingers sneaking underneath her shorts. Then she palmed her hamstrings again, and Tobio’s only warning was the sudden strain of Shoyo’s arms around her before she was lifted off the ground. Tobio circled her legs around her waist, squeezing tight, and sputtered out:

“What are you doing?”

She snorted. “Have you noticed that you’re a string bean?”

Shoyo took half a dozen steps and deposited her onto the pullout bed at the end of the camper. But Tobio kept her wrapped up in her legs, and used her thigh strength to throw her down next to her. She pulled herself into the top position.

“I’m not, actually,” she said.

“Oh,” Shoyo squeaked, “Okay…”

Tobio was already unbuckling the straps of her overalls. When she yanked, lifting Shoyo’s butt off the mattress, the redhead squawked and flung her hands out to hold herself. Tobio peeled her yellow underwear back with the overalls and let everything drop to the floor. There was more than one reason she had secured her hair so well this morning. She bent over, sliding her hands over Shoyo’s thighs and around to her butt, and lifted a little, as she wiggled her tongue between the folds of her pussy and licked, thick and hot and long.

“Ah!” Her hips bucked. “Tobio, you’re going—fast—”

She cupped her mouth against her, pressing her tongue flat, and hummed, half agreement.

“Ha—ah!”

Tobio huffed a breath as she sat back and pushed the romper straps off her shoulders. The top flopped over, revealing her braless chest, but she ignored her now naked girlfriend’s stupid, sexy grin and slipped her hand down her shorts and underwear, fingering herself as she went back on Shoyo. She sang out Tobio’s name, high and warbly, and squirmed and kicked all over until she snapped at her to stop it.

“Well what am I _supposed_ to do, I can’t help it!”

“If you have to move—” Tobio took her hand out of her pants and put both under Shoyo’s plump little ass cheeks— “Go up and down.”

She started to lift, and Shoyo braced her feet and bent her knees, pulling up with her thighs and hips. Tobio buried her lips into her heat and ran her tongue through the slick there. Shoyo peeped out a little “Oh”, then a longer, lower “Oohh—” when she pushed her hips up again, feeling a firmer press of tongue against her clit.

Half a minute made it clear that Shoyo was into fucking her face. Tobio might have guessed, and she couldn’t name a bad thing about being trapped between her thighs, with her gingery pubic hair tickling her cheeks. Shoyo’s panting was half whimpers, and Tobio was starting to breathe harder too, as with her lips she sucked and tugged in longer intervals.

“Oh—yes, yes Tobio—Ah!” She threw her hips up, and a high moan leaked out of her.

Then she went quiet. Tobio raised her head; Shoyo was looking down her body to where she was, with those eyes that burned so low and hot when her lashes were heavy over them. Her tongue ran over her bottom lip, and then she bit down on it. The single flame that had been dancing neatly in Tobio’s belly exploded in every direction, and she dove back into her work.

“Tobio Tobio Tobio—Oh—Oh, fuck—” she squeaked. Tobio loved when that one slipped out. She only said it on two occasions: when she had broken something, and during things like this. Tobio raised her head again, in time to see her with her hand over her mouth.

“What are you smirking about?” she cried. “Is it your goal to make me say that every time? That’s not _nice_ , Tobio—”

Her voice died out as Tobio got off the end of the bed and pushed the rest of her clothes off. She crawled back up and leaned over her, smile gone, blue eyes full of something heavier.

“My goal is to make you feel good,” she said, as she picked up her left leg. She held her thigh against her hip, about to lock them together, but Shoyo made one of her cutest noises of indignation and kicked her with her free leg.

“You’re not allowed to say things like that! I’m already having sex with a beautiful model—” she turned red—“And when you’re all smooth and honest at the same time it’s not fair.”

Tobio frowned. “Do you want me to be less smooth, or less honest?”

“Hmm. Probably less honest, because when you’re honest it always somehow comes out really smooth. So if you’re less honest, that’ll solve both problems!”

“If those are my only problems—” Tobio slotted them together at an angle, rolling her open wet lips against Shoyo’s “—I must be doing well.”

Shoyo’s head fell back as a breath of a moan escaped her. Then she said:

“You always do well.”

Tobio couldn’t help but roll deeper, and when a crackle of pleasure crawled up her spine, she gritted her teeth and shortened her rolling into two sharp thrusts, fucking at that spot.

“Now you’re being too honest,” she stammered.

“Well now we’re even.” Shoyo grinned.

“Sho…”

Small hands pressed over Tobio’s shoulder blades, the skin nicked and peeling on the fingertips, hot where they slid through her gathering sweat. Shoyo pulled her down and Tobio tipped her hips forward, the pressure against her pelvis so much now it was on the razor’s edge between pleasure and pain. She gritted her teeth. Then Shoyo licked over her nipple, and her jaw fell loose as she arched her neck, dropping her chest toward the pleasure source. Shoyo latched onto her blushing bud, tracing her tongue around it, using both hands to massage the underside of her breasts.

“Shoyo,” she panted.

Her girlfriend, her fucking _girlfriend_ , put her mouth to her other nipple and suckled, lips slipping through her own warm saliva. Tobio’s finger went to her clit and she rubbed over herself as Shoyo doubled the stimulation; her nerves coiled up everywhere in her body, and she put her hands flat on the bed and fucked into a white-out of bliss.

Shoyo’s hands warmed up and down her arms as her shuddering ended with a long, full exhale. Tobio blinked her view clear; Shoyo’s eager smile met her. Tobio tugged her own smile between her teeth, and pushed her hand through fuzzy orange curls.

“Are you close?” she said, hushed, so she wouldn’t croak.

Shoyo tried to nod, a shiver disrupting the movement, and she fucked up into Tobio again, a sound bleeding from her sweet little lips. Tobio drew back, cutting their contact.

“H—Hey!”

She smirked as she reached for the small duffel sitting on the ledge. Shoyo called it the utility bag, because, as she explained, it held things she couldn’t go around carrying on her utility belt. Tobio pulled the lube from its pocket.

“Just what do you think you’re doing, huh?”

She settled back on her knees, this time overtop of Shoyo’s midsection. She squeezed lube onto her fingers, then slicked it over her pussy, still open and softly pulsing. She lowered onto Shoyo and slid over her stomach, then back down.

“Hmm…” She squeezed out more lube, and wiped it on the insides of her thighs. Then she slid up her body again, and back, hips pulling smoothly.

“Okay, that’s—” When Tobio slid up, Shoyo put her hands on her hips, palms pressing hard. “H—Hot,” Shoyo finished, red-faced, mouth squiggling in a pained way.

Yes, you are, Tobio thought, since she wasn’t allowed to be honest out loud. Her lips, the way her hair curled and tufted over her neck, those meaty shoulders; Tobio could feel, beneath the soft cushion of fat, the rock hardness of her abs as she rode over them. Fuck, she was going to make Sho come so good. She missed her so much while she was gone. Mostly the way her hair felt when she combed her fingers through it, and her smiles.

Tobio lubed up her right hand again, and clicked the bottle shut against her thigh, tossing it back into the bag. She reached behind her, between Shoyo’s sweaty thighs, then rolled her nipple with clean fingers, as she forced two wet ones into Shoyo’s ass.

“T—Tobio!”

Her hips jerked up, and Tobio bounced hard on her stomach. She felt a lazy, slutty smile on her lips, and really wanted to break the rule, tell her she was so strong. Instead she worked her fingers deep, then shallow, then deep, unrelenting, and Shoyo jerked under her again.

“Fu—Sh—Shit Tobio.”

As soon as she lifted her chest into her touch, Tobio took her hand away, reaching down between her own legs to tease Shoyo’s clit as she curled her fingers up inside her.

“Tobio, you don’t have to do all that,” she said, high and strained, “I could’ve—been done already.”

Tobio drug her fingertips up her stomach and back to her breast, rolling her nipple.

“Ah!”

“But this feels good?” Tobio thrust her fingers in hard.

“Uh—Yes,” she breathed. Then she smiled, though her eyes were closed and her neck and shoulders tense. “Don’t tease me,” she smiled.

Tobio wasn’t teasing her. She wanted to know when she was doing well, because almost all her confidence in bed came from Shoyo’s complete lack of shyness in vocalizing her pleasure. As inexperienced as Tobio was practically, and as intensely as she felt about the girl who had been her favorite thing, then nothing at all, then, so quickly, the _best_ thing, there was no way she would be able to act without the perfect kind of reassurance. And she always got it, though sometimes it took a little asking.

“You like this, Sho?”

She laughed, choked but adorable. Perfect. Tobio wanted more.

“You want more?”

“Yes!”

Tobio pushed her fingers fast, rolling her nipple at the same speed, and Shoyo cried out. She tightened her fingers on her hips and drug Tobio forward, slid her through the mess of lube and sweat on her stomach.

“More, Tobio, more please—”

She slid back, stretching through her hamstrings, and aligned them again; she rubbed fast, building that hot friction between them, and thrust her fingers hard into her hole, now weeping out excess lube. Shoyo pulled her down into each jerk of her hips.

“Please Tobio—Keep fucking me baby—”

Tobio couldn’t help when her mouth gaped open a little. She half forgot what she was doing, as she watched Shoyo make a strangled noise and wave her hands wildly in front of her, shaking her head. It looked like she’d popped several veins.

“Forget that! Sorry! I listen to way too much country music.”

Tobio felt like smiling, but it didn’t reach her face, and she only looked at her, hard.

“Say it again,” she said.

Shoyo scowled. “No!”

“I dare you.”

“I can’t, it’s embarrassing!”

Tobio raised an eyebrow. She stopped moving her body, stayed pressed to the other girl and slipped her finger between them to play with both their clits.

“Shoyo,” she said, low and lilted, because she _so_ wanted to hear it again, “You like that?”

Shoyo hummed high in her throat, eyes closing tight.

“You want more?” She spread her fingers inside her, massaging against her walls. “Do you?”

She took the time to send her a glare, then sucked in air, and fumbled out a whisper:

“More, baby—”

Tobio sat up straight and rode her as she kept working with her fingers, and Shoyo wailed her delight until the rush went so deep it froze even her voice; Tobio watched her mouth open, her neck work itself tight, and nothing come out.

They panted together, vision of each other hazy for a minute. Then Tobio smiled, at a job well done. Shoyo squirmed under her, and she lifted herself up on her hands and knees.

“I think I said this before,” said Shoyo, “But Tobio, you’re _really_ gay.”

She scoffed. She turned her head, scowled, flushed angrily.

“That’s just because of you, dumbass.”

“H—Hey! That, that right there, I said you can’t say stuff like that! Ughk—” She glanced around her, grabbed the pillow next to them and smashed it over her face.

Tobio covered her mouth, and giggled. Shoyo lifted the bottom of the pillow and peeked at her.

“I am gay,” Tobio said, “And I want gay pictures on my phone.”

She dropped onto the bed next to Shoyo, holding her phone aloft.

“What? Dirty pictures, Tobio, that’s so—so dirty! It’s tacky! Hey, wait until I stop making stupid faces!”

“I won’t be able to hold the phone for that long.”

“Wow that’s _super_ rude—Could you give me a second to get a good angle?”

“Get your hand away from my boob dumbass, it doesn’t need to be that dirty.”

“Then why are our boobs in the picture at all?”

“Look at me, not the camera.”

“Oops, that was a creepy look. Try again. Hey, don’t save that one!”

“I’m saving all of them,” Tobio said, starting to smile.

“Well at least get a few good ones, let’s try a kissing one again.”

“That’ll never work—” she turned her face and leaned away as Shoyo craned her neck toward her.

“You jerk—” She pulled at her waist, but Tobio grabbed a pillow and shoved it between them.

“Fine,” Shoyo said, “I was trying to be a sweet girlfriend but I guess I’ll just be a dirty one.”

She hauled herself on top of Tobio, running her hands all over, faking sexiness with a look over her shoulder, an arch of her back, sliding her leg higher over Tobio’s body.

“Oh. That was actually a nice one of your ass.”

“You are not keeping that!”

Shoyo lunged for the phone; her arm couldn’t reach all the way to the end of Tobio’s, and the taller girl laughed. Shoyo set her chin on her chest and pouted. Tobio laughed again. Her girlfriend’s cheeks jumped into a grin.

Tobio raised her phone out again, and they looked toward it.

“Hey, that’s a pretty good one. Dirty, but cute.”

“Yeah,” she smiled. “Good one.”


End file.
